gurps_supernaturalfandomcom-20200214-history
Threadbare
You can call me Jackie. I sell clothing, load-bearing gear, and minor protective gear. You can always get this stuff online, but I provide a curated selection to suit common needs. Jackets & Coats * Baja Jacket ($20) * 5.11 Tactical Packable Jacket ($35) * Baracuta G9 Harrington Jacket ($350) * East German Tanker Jacket ($20) * Eastman Leather A-2 Flight Jacket ($1160) * General Clothing Company Bomber Jacket ($30) * Gildan Hooded Sweatshirt ($15) * Knox Armory 45P Jacket ($75) * Levi's Denim Jacket ($30) * M65 Field Jacket ($85) * Mil-Spec Hooded Wool Capote ($130) * Propper Profile Puff Jacket ($45) * Schott Perfecto 613 Motorcycle Jacket ($800) * Speedo Track Jacket ($20) * St. Johns Bay Hunting Jacket ($40) * Stafford Leather Blazer ($65) * Vincent Benoir Kane Hooded Leather Jacket ($90) * Weather Watchers Ski Jacket ($35) * Wilsons Leather Car Coat ($90) Ponchos * Platsch-Palatka ($30) * Snugpak Patrol Poncho ($40) * Woodland Camo Poncho ($20) Hats * Ascentix Fedora ($20) * Baseball Cap ($5) * Jeep Cap ($15) * Polartec Fleece Cap ($10) * Propper Tactical Boonie Hat ($25) * Stetson Cowboy Hat ($80) * Village Hat Shop Indiana Jones Fedora ($140) * Ushanka ($20) * Zippered Pocket Baseball Cap ($25) Boots * Alden Indy Boots ($560) * Altama CP1 Hot Weather Boots ($45) * Brahma Bravo Steel-Toe Work Boots ($35) * Brahma Defender Waterproof Work Boots ($50) * Clarks Desert Boots ($130) * Corcoran Tanker Boots ($180) * Danner Flashpoint II Fire Work Boots ($300) * LL Bean Duck Boots ($150) * Red Wing Iron Ranger Boots ($200) * Tony Lama Cowboy Boots ($190) * Weather Rite Thinsulate Hiking Boots ($55) Shoes * Adidas Stan Smiths ($75) * Adidas Y3 Qasa High Sneakers ($300) * Airwalk Moccasins ($25) * Alfani Adam Oxfords ($50) * Basic Editions Canvas Oxford Shoes ($5) * Brahma Leader Steel-Toe Slip-Resistant Work Shoes ($30) * Converse Chuck Taylor Hi-Tops ($60) * Converse Chuck Taylor Oxfords ($55) * New Balance 990 Sneakers ($90) * Nike Air Force 1 Sneakers ($75) * Red Wing 101 Postman Oxfords ($260) * SeaVees Westwood Tennis Shoes ($60) * Wolverine Waterproof Muir Hiking Shoes ($90) Eyewear * Bolle Tactical SWAT Sunglasses ($40) * ESS Profile Goggles ($65) * German Army Dust Goggles ($5) * Radians Revelation Shooting Glasses ($15) * Ray-Ban Aviators ($150) Masks * Balaclava ($8) * Bandanna ($8) * Guy Fawkes Mask ($10) * Primos Full Hood Ninja Mask ($5) * Surgical Face Mask ($7 per 50) * Valken Annex MI-9 Paintball Mask ($50) * ZANHeadgear Neoprene Face Mask ($10) Gas Masks & Respirators * 3M 5000 Half-Face Respirator ($20) * 3M 6800 Full-Face Respirator ($150) * GP-5 Gas Mask ($20) * M45 Land Warrior Gas Mask ($450) * PBF Gas Mask ($35) Body Armor * CoolMAX Concealable Vest ($600) * Dainese Light Wave D1 Motocross Body Armor ($270) * Dainese Rhyolite 2 Safety Jacket ($300) * PASGT Vest ($130) * Schutt Air Maxx Flex 2.0 Football Shoulder Pads ($255) Bags * 5.11 Range Qualifier Bag ($80) * 5.11 RUSH 72 Pack ($170) * Cactus Jack Bounty Hunter Backpack ($35) * Eastsport Basic Tech Backpack ($20) * Hynes Eagle Retro Backpack ($25) * J.Crew Abingdon Weekender Bag ($220) * Mil-Tec Gun Carry Bag ($70) * RD-54 Assault Backpack ($95) * Stansport Deluxe Duffel Dry Bag ($65) * Valubag Drawstring Backpack ($3) * Veshmeshok ($45) * Yugoslavian Army Backpack ($15)